The Keyblade's Decision
by Inuyashabling22
Summary: The name has nothing to do with the story.


-**_The Keyblade's Decision-_**

Rated: PG-13

Sora sat in his electronically-fueled room and sulked. He was grounded not for saving Destiny Islands from everlasting darkness, but for not calling his mother once on his crazy 2-year adventure.

"Err…" Sora groaned, looking at all the empty spots where his PS3 and Xbox 360 had been. "OMG, this doesn't even make sense!"

He fell back onto his fluffy bed and picked up 'Twilight', a book by some up and coming writer, ah who cared? (I love the book 'Twilight'!) He opened it up and began reading. Because of his very short attention span, he began using blizzard on the pages and snapping them in half after ripping them out of the poor book.

After awhile, he got bored and closed the book and froze the WHOLE DAMN THING! "To keep it fresh…" he mumbled to himself.

Riku hadn't been grounded when he got back, heck, he got a freakin' welcome home party! Sora groaned inwardly and was about to put the frozen book back under his bed when…

"SURPRISE!"

Riku jumped into his room without warning and startled the keyblade master so bad he snapped the small novel in his hands cleanly in half!

"Riku, what the heck are you doing here!" Sora exclaimed, half excitement, half killing desire.

"Your mom said that you could get off punishment earlier if you help me pick weeds in my backyard." Riku stated coolly. "When I left, they kind of… well,… grew."

Sora jumped off of his bed in excitement and hugged his best friend. Sora, being his naïve self, didn't know what this small gesture meant to Riku.

Riku blushed and waved the younger boy off. "Don't worry about it dude."

Sora let go and smiled. Riku stood, now cold because Sora had let him go. Oh well, cant have everything. Sora pushed past Riku and down his stairs. "Race ya!"

The older boy smirked and ran on the wall opposite of his best friend, dismounting and doing a few flips before he hit the kitchen floor.

"Aw man…" Sora whined, doing his trademark pout when he finally got downstairs. "I guess the score is now 3-2..."

Riku giggled to himself, he couldn't believe Sora still remembered that stupid game. Sora's mother smiled at them both and said that Riku should come sleepover and watch Sora while she left for a 'business' trip to Disney Castle when all she'd really be doing is getting her nails done and her hair did.

"OK! Sounds awesome!" Sora ran to the front door, waving to her mother and signaling that Riku and himself needed to get the hell out of there! You never disturb a mother that is trying to figure out what she'll where somewhere unless you want to help her.

Riku and Sora ran out of the house and raced to Riku's house, where they'd start their job. Curiously enough, Riku's father was also going for the weekend… Luckily enough, he'd already left.

The 2 teenage boys ran down Oathkeeper Avenue and turned on Oblivion Drive, going up to 7785 Oblivion Drive to go do some physical labor.

Riku sprinted in front of Sora and won their little race.

"Aw, this isn't my day…" Sora pouted. "Now it's 4-2!"

Riku hunched over to catch his breath and took a good look at Sora. He had grown so much in such a small amount of time. He had nice defined leg and arm muscles from swinging around his keyblades and evading many an enemies attack. Including Riku's a number of times. 'Oh man', thought Riku, 'I wonder if he's got a muscular…' "WHOA!"

Sora pushed him from his stance and looked at him with curiosity. "Um, Riku, we have to go in."

"Oh right!" Riku blushed out of embarrassment. "Just zoned out there for a second…"

Sora rolled his eyes and took Riku's key that was in his pocket. He had brushed against,… well, a specific part, but he didn't notice. Riku, on the other hand, was now resembling a tomato. He didn't know how long he could control himself around Sora. He just hoped the control would snap in the bedroom. -

Tell me what you think. And This is SHONEN-AI. If you don't like that kind of thing, then don't read it.

_**The Adventures Of Mystically Disappearing Parents!**_

Minnie: I'm so glad you could come Sora's mom!

Sora's mom: My name is Michelle.

Minnie: Ok Sora's mother!

Sora's mom: No it's… Hey! The author keeps typing that!

Me: I'll write it all I want b! backhands Sora's mom

Sora's mom: STOP TYPING THAT!

Minnie: looks around nervously OMG, we are going to get so many lawsuits…


End file.
